Tragic Mistake/Gallery
Gallery Images Moses' mistake.jpg|Moses stares in horror at the Egyptian guard he accidentally murdered while trying to stop him from brutally whipping the elderly Hebrew Slave. Carl's mistake.jpg|Carl Fredricksen's tragic mistake, after he assaults the construction worker to his mailbox, which leads to him being branded as a public menace and forced to leave his house & move into a retirement home. Alex' mistake.jpg|Alex's tragic mistake was his ignorance for the life outside the zoo and not realizing how worse his feral instincts would take over due to lack of meat: He learned this through the hard way by biting Marty and chasing his friends until he is stopped by Maurice and Julien. Marty's mistake.jpg|However, it's not entirely his fault as Marty also shares the blame: He wishes to try life in form of wishing to go to the wild, but not concerning his friends' well being, particularly Alex as well as not realizing that the wild is the place where carnivores won't hesitate to devour weaker animals. Padme Amidala crying.jpg|Padmé Amidala crying over Anakin's mistake of joining The Emperor where in doing so, he became possessed by him into making him be the evil Darth Vader. Sadly, Padme's tragic demise that accidentally caused by Anakin's mistake proved to be nothing as the true impact of the said tragic mistake was greater. Darth Vader NOOOO.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's tragic mistake because he was possessed by the Emperor into making him become the evil Darth Vader and realizes that he killed his wife Padame in anger. Kylo impales Solo- Impact of Vader's fall from grace.png|For instance, his actions as Vader are what inspired his grandson Ben to become the evil Kylo Ren. Solo and Leia tries to prevent this by sought for Luke's help, but backfires with him decided to follow Snoke instead, causes massive setback on Luke's effort to revive Jedi order, and later murdered Han Solo in cold blood in spite of initially feels conflicted to do so. Pinocchio realizing his mistake.png|Pinocchio realizing his tragic mistake of going to Pleasure Island and is about to turn into the Donkey. Hercules crying.jpg|Hercules returns after saving Olympus to find Meg dead after sacrificed her life for him as the act of redeeming herself over her tragic past. Triton's Reaction of his actions.JPG|Triton regretting his tragic mistake of destroying Ariel's grotto, her treasures and the statue of Prince Eric in fit of rage leading ultimately damaging their relationship in the process and leaves her sulking in shame. Kenai realizing in horror that he killed Koda's mom.jpg|Kenai realizing in horror that the bear he killed was Koda's mom! Jock and trusty feeling guilty.jpg|Jock and Trusty realizing their tragic mistake of hating Tramp too far after he killed the rat for saving the baby but he taked away by The Dogcatcher. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero in sorrow made mistake, that endangered his son Taco, who participated in a bank robbery to get a money and as a result of this action Taco almost died saving his father. Shero realized, that money caused all of this. S3E04A Lori realizes what she did was wrong.png|Lori Loud made a mistake in result of her selfishness made her upstaging Carol and decided to forget it. Sunset realizes what she's done EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer regretting her harsh words after briefly snapping at her friends and angrily barking at human Twilight Sparkle for meddling with forces she doesn’t understand, taking her own frustrations and self-doubt on her. S2e10 rick concludes.png|Rick Sanchez realizes his past actions won't let his family return to earth because he is wanted by the Galactic Federation. Toys Ooops.png|The Toys' big mistake after they threw Woody off the Moving truck when he was trying to use RC to get Buzz. Woody's tragic mistake.png|Woody's tragic mistake of staying Al's Penthouse for Woody's Roundup which it belongs to his owner, Andy! Bob Parr's mistake.jpg|Mr. Incredible arrogantly detested Buddy Pine's attempt to aid him and recklessly save a suicidal man whom doesn't want to be saved as well as disasters that he caused, he not only forced all Supers to retire and into hiding, but also turned Buddy into the ruthless supervillain Syndrome whom sought to make the tern superheroes" redundant to the world which includes murdering huge number of Supers populate. Atta made a fatal mistake.jpg|Princess Atta made a fatal mistake of banishing Flik and the Circus bugs, she puts her entire colony in grave danger and brings the downfall of her mother The Queen and without Flik and the Circus bugs, they will unable to defeat Hopper who already taken over their island. Kuzco sees Pacha was right about Yzma & Kronk.jpg|Kuzco overhearing Yzma and Kronk discussing that they are seeking to kill him just as Pacha had warned him, and now he realizes he just sent his only friend away for nothing. Luna's mistake.png|Luna Loud made a mistake that her dream to become famous singer was failure and she regrets selling herself out for world fame. Roger and Anita's mistake.jpg|Roger and Anita Radcliffe made a tragic mistake, they leave their puppies unprotected allowing two bandits named Jasper and Horace to steal them, with Nanny unable to stop them. ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing their big mistake of not listening to Timmy about Vicky after discovering that Timmy was right about Vicky being an evil babysitter. Jack's tragic mistake.jpg|Jack Skellington's tragic mistake after he ruined Christmas. Nakoma comforting Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma's tragic mistake of sending Kocoum after Pocahontas, resulted in the warrior getting killed by the settler Thomas, John Smith accused of Kocoum's murder, Pocahontas getting harshly blamed for her foolishness causing his death, and even leading to war between the Native Americans and the English Settlers. Sulley's mistake.jpg|Sulley's tragic mistake after he inadvertently scares Boo. Sulley-feels-guilty.jpg|Sulley's tragic mistake after he tampered with the machine's difficulty to the easiest setting that Oozma Kappa only won the final round of the Scare Games. Sandy, Patrick (except Squidward) and Mr. Krabs guilty.png|Patrick, Sandy and Mr Krabs (except for Squidward, who doesn't care) feel guilty when they read SpongeBob's letter that he left Bikini Bottom, due to their harsh berating to him, as well as calling him "Idiot boy". Simba depressed and hurt.jpg|Simba realizing his tragic mistake as Kiara furiously calls him out for heartlessly exiling Kovu and tells him that he will never be his late father Mufasa and that it will likely to happen if he still refused to reconsider his actions and breaking the Circle of Life. Kion's mistake.png|Kion's tragic mistake is that he use the Roar of the Elders that defeats Janja and his clans. But he also almost destroy the Pride Lands and shave off Ono's crest feathers. Sobbing Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.PNG|Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are sobbing for their tragic mistake of their robotic car. Wreck-It-Ralph releasing stress.jpg|Ralph realizing his mistake of leaving his game lead to it being unplugged. Shrek crying.jpg|Shrek's eyes leaking with tears as he realizes the selfishness of his wish to be a real ogre and how he lost everything he already had. The Undertaker giving a vision of accident of himself and his brother.png|The Undertaker has made a tragic mistake after he kills his parents in the fire and almost costs the life of his brother Kane, which causes him to force Paul Bearer to tell the truth to find out that Kane is still alive to teach him an lesson. Fred Flintstone miserable.jpg|Fred Flintstone realizing his mistake as both Wilma and the Rubbles abandon him in disgust, leaving their relationship hurt and he realizes Cliff Vandercave's been using him as a pawn. Boss Baby's tragic mistake.png|Boss Baby's tragic mistake because he tries to get rid of his brother Tim which is causes him of his actions. Manny's tragic mistake of overprotecting Peaches.jpg|Manny's tragic mistake of overprotecting his daughter Peaches from her independent which it causes her to separated him. S2E20A The sisters look guilty.png|The Loud Sisters looks guilty for Lincoln misses SMOOCH Tickets. BoBoiBoy muka serba salah.png|BoBoiBoy realized that he needs to spend his time with his friends besides doing his superhero duty and saving day. Twilight Sparkle realizing what she just said MLPTM.jpg|Twilight Sparkle regretting her actions after she lashed out at Pinkie Pie and her friends that she would be better off without friends like them. Bird island citizens apologizes to Red.jpg|The citizens of Bird Island realize that their naivete and not listening of Red was a tragic mistake on their part as it lead to their eggs getting stolen by the Pigs. Fear, Anger, and Disgust's tragic mistake.png|Anger, Fear and Disgust realizing their tragic mistake of what they have done to Riley Anderson. EVE's tragic mistake.jpg|EVE's tragic mistake after blaming WALL-E for freeing the bots which have made the Stewards send "Caution Rogue Robots" warnings to all the people on the space cruise. And for being a bad bride since they met. Upin Ipin remorse.jpg|Upin and Ipin regret their mischief actions after they made Ehsan disappears and all of their friends ostracized both of them for their disgraceful antics. Chicken's Tragic Mistake.PNG|Chicken realizing his tragic mistake of playing a comet prank during a field trip to an observatory, causing the entire city to think that the comet is real. Queen Elinor's mistake.jpg|Queen Elinor's tragic mistake of throwing Merida's bow into a fireplace, after a heated argument with Merida. Escapism 035.png|Steven Universe realizing his tragic mistake of going to Homeworld was a bad idea. Rex after bitting Arthur Hoggett.jpg|Rex realizing his mistake of accidentally biting Arthur's hand in a rage after Rex attacked Fly because he was insulted of Babe's ways of herding sheep. Catboy and Owlette's mistake.png|Catboy and Owlette's realizing their tragic mistake of ignoring Gekko when he ask something about his plan. Willy and his friends are tragic mistake that they left Maya there which she attacks by the frog (Rib-It).png|Willy and his friends are tragic mistake that they left Maya there which they puts her in danger, when Rib-It starts to attack and eat her. Cranky Kong's tragic mistake.png|Cranky Kong's tragic mistake that he banishes Donkey Kong by banning his future ruler and forced Diddy Kong take his place, when he knows that King K. Rool and his minions were framed him for doing something wrong. Alvin arrives to the empty auditorium.jpg|Alvin arriving at the empty auditorium where Brittany calls him out for ditching the sing-off for a football game and giving her and her sisters a victory they're not proud of. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck 13.png|Lena's tragic mistake of lock herself in the vault from Webby Vanderquack and she acquires the dime, allowing Magica De Spell to be free. Just as Webby enter the vault using the dagger, Magica reveals Lena's deception. She attempt to alert Scrooge McDuck nonetheless. but she turn her into a doll before she can, Magica begins to assault Lena until she use magic to destroy the doll to her horror, though it turn out to be a dream. George Newton realizes no bite marks on Varnick's arm.jpg|George Newton realizing Varnick's arm have no bite marks meaning the attack was fake, knowing that he was tricked and lied by Varnick and punches him for it. Hannah's tragic mistake of bullying Maya.png|Hannah's tragic mistake of bullying Maya after she accidentally drop that apple destroys the hive. Violet apologize to Maya.png|Violet's tragic mistake of bullying Maya and cheat to compete the games, believing that she's a meadow bug after Team Poppy saved her from Thekla. Helga's tragic mistake of bullying Arnold.png|Helga's tragic mistake of bullying Arnold that knows about his lost parents as she realizes the selfishness of hating him which she supposed to care him. Scamp's Tragic Mistake.jpg|Scamp's tragic mistake of running away from his home and joining the Junkyard Dogs. Amy's mistake.jpg|Amy mistook Shadow for Sonic. This is the first time Amy mistook another hedgehog for Sonic. Amy's second mistake.jpeg|Amy mistook Silver for Sonic. This is the second time Amy mistook another hedgehog for Sonic. An Yu's tragic mistake.png|An Yu's tragic mistake of forbidding the PJ Masks from Mystery Mountain and any help from them as she realizes how selfishness was being of not helping them to battle Night Ninja together after her flute was stolen by Night Ninja. Krusty Gets Busted 116.JPG.jpg|The Springfield Police's tragic mistake of arresting Krusty after seeing Bart exposing Sideshow Bob of his true colors and framing Krusty for the robbery at Kwik-E-Mart on TV. Bubbles crying on the asteroid.gif|Bubbles' tragic mistake about being stuck in outer space and whose fault it is at school. Optimus Prime (TFCU)'s tragic mistake.png|Optimus Prime's tragic mistake because he was reprogrammed and brainwashed by Quintessa to retrieve the Staff of Merlin and has doomed Earth as Nemesis Prime. Skeletal Hands.png|Miguel Rivera looking at his skeletal hands, realizing his fate. Videos Transformers Animated The End of Blurr|Blurr's tragic mistake of encountering Longarm Prime on his way back to the Cybertron Elite Guard, as Longarm reveals himself to be a disguised Shockwave and seemingly kills the speedy Autobot. I Was Wrong Adventure Time Cartoon Network|Finn singing about his tragic mistake to listening his way, but he hurting a tree stump with sigh, he let a talking bush without leafs and hurting a hairy man's wife. UP Mailbox Scene 1440p HD|Carl Fredricksen attacks a construction worker and is branded a "public menace". 10) Movie CLIP - I Done a Bad Thing (1992) HD|Lennie Small's tragic mistake, after he accidentally kills Curley's wife by breaking her her neck with his vast strength, when she lets him stroke her hair. Monster Inc Sulley scares Boodescargaryoutube com|Sulley's tragic mistake of scaring Boo during a scare demonstration. This causes Boo to become severely upset of Sulley, testing their friendship. Cow and chicken - comet!|Chicken realizing his tragic mistake of playing a comet prank during a field trip to an observatory, causing the entire city to think that the comet is real. The Nightmare Before Christmas - Poor Jack HQ|Jack Skellington's tragic mistake after he ruined Christmas File:Spider-Man Movie (2002) - Uncle Ben's Death Scene (4 10) Movieclips|Peter Parker vindictively allows Dennis Carradine to escape with the wrestling manager's money after the manager cheated him out of the reward money, which leads to the death of his Uncle Ben and learning the responsibility of his new powers. Time Travel explained! (Clip from the movie"Back to the Future")|Marty McFly's tragic mistake of purchasing a Sports Almanac from the future. The Almanac is taken by Biff Tannen, who steals the DeLorean Time Machine, so he can give the Sports Almanac to his younger self, resulting in the creation of an alternate timeline. Plague Dogs - Eggs Hinny!|Rowf's tragic mistake by driving the Tod away for his greedy behavior, in spite of Snitter's warnings. Category:Galleries